Diagonally Through Diagon Ally
by flyology
Summary: Victoire and Fleur go shopping in Diagon Ally to prepare Victiore for her first year of school. Can Victoire convice her mama that Hogwarts is the best place for for her? One-Shot


**The work is following is based on the works of JK Rowling:**

A great horned owl had been the first thing Victoire Wealsey saw on May 3d 2011 just two days ago. The owl had brought her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, written in golden ink signed by Professor McGonagall. Through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally she chased after Mama. The witches long stride far out matching her own. Mama was displeased today. Victoire could still hear her muttering in rapid French; she hurried to catch up as she reached Madam Malkin's. The bell clanged harshly when Mama pushed open the door.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin had no idea what she had just uttered. Mama pursed her lips and turned to Victoire. Victoire nodded, and Mama turned back the Madam Malkin

Mama forced a polite smile, "Yes Hogwarts's." snapped Mama in spite of herself. Madam Malkin gestured for one of her assistants to help us her name tag read Morgan, an she looked about sixteen.

"This way please," Said she. They walked to the back of the store where stools and work tables stood. A metering tape floated to her feet. It zipped of its own accord to her shoulder, around her waist, up her arms, and across her shoulders. The assistant told them that the robes (of with there were seven sets) would be ready in about thirty minutes.

While they were waiting Mama continued to mutter in French; _"Ridiculous school for British idiots!"_

"It's not!" said Victoire petulantly, "It's the best wizarding school in the world"

"And Beauxbatons is the best school of witchcraft in all of Europe!"

"Mama . . . I just want to go to Hogwarts, please mama! I'll be good mama," She wined.

"I know you'll be good Victoire, it's just that I know Beauxbatons is a better place for you." Just then they came to their destination of Flourish and Blots. On one shelf at the very front there was a large banner. It read in huge golden font; G _et_ _the brand new Hogwarts Spellman's Syllabus – New and improved!_

"Mama I want to go to Hogwarts! Would you really please would you made me happy? Just look at these beautiful new books!" Victoire said puppy eyed she could see Mamas resolve melting away.

"They are very pretty, aren't they?" Mama picked one off the shelf and flipped through it. "This is a very comprehensive way of explaining charms . . ."

"And everyone knows Professor Flitwick student's always pass there O. !" Mama was smiling now.

"I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic about this," She said.

"I am excited! Anyway you already bought my robes so I don't think you have any choice!"

"That's true, and if you want to go dear I won't stop you."

"Okay!" Victoire said. Now back to her usual happy eleven year old self. "So, think I can get an owl?"

"I think a small thing like a Pigmy Puff would more suitable dear, there's really no point in one until you graduate." Victoire had to think on it. She supposed it would sensible Mama she found could be right . . . sometimes.

"Okay," She smiled. Mama selected the rest of the required books and payed for them. They stepped back into Diagon Ally. Victoire spotted the pet store, "C'mon!" She said pointing.

They turned into the store where various magical creatures were in cages. The place was packed with them. It made Victoire want to buy them all up so they wouldn't have to stay in this dim cramped store. She knew that was unreasonable though, so she was content to see every one of them before she made the choice. It was harder than she expected. Every nearly animal gave her a pleading look that made her heart ache. Before she could get to the sixth row however her spotted it; her perfect pet. She was a calico kitten, and the fluffiest little thing. The moment Victoire saw her see knew it must be her's.

"Mama!" she exclaimed rushing forward, "over here," Mama hurried over.

"Oh, that is a very pretty little _chaton_ yes, well that is what we came for . . . so I suppose it's no trouble."

"I was thinking I could name her Villette," Victoire said bouncing up and down in excitement. The shopkeeper opened the cage door with her master key, and allowed Victoire to reach in to retrieve Villette. The kitten shied away at first, but soon Villette was happily snuggling in her arms.


End file.
